edsheeranfandomcom-20200213-history
Sing
Sing is a song by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It features production and additional vocals from Pharrell Williams. The song was released as a digital download on 7 April 2014, serving as the lead single for his sophomore album, X. Background Three years after the release of his debut album, +, Sheeran announced that he hoped he would release his sophomore album during 2014. The song was written by Sheeran and Pharrell Williams, produced by the latter, and has a length of 3 minutes and 55 seconds. "Sing" was written by Sheeran and Pharrell Williams, and produced by the latter. Williams also provides uncredited background vocals during the chorus. The song has a length of 3 minutes and 55 seconds. The song, which has pop and R&B influences and was inspired by Justin Timberlake, is a departure from the folk rock sound Sheeran became known for on his previous album, +. "Sing" was released in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and Germany in May 2014 with a corresponding EP. Aside from these nations, "Sing" was released internationally on April 7th, 2014, during a Youtube live chat with Sheeran. Critical Reception The song achieved widespread critical acclaim upon release, with music critics complimenting Sheeran's change of sound, and likening the song to the works of Justin Timberlake. Time gave the song a very positive review, saying that it is "more of a departure. It fits the times nicely: there’s some of fellow Brit Sam Smith in Sheeran’s rubbery falsetto, plus some of Robin Thicke’s ubiquitous “Blurred Lines” in the percussion. But Sheeran’s really got his heavy-breathing, hyper-flirtatious sights on another, older target: Justin Timberlake’s solo debut “Like I Love You”", adding that "Countless artists have died on that hill, from former boy banders trying to reinvent themselves in Timberlake’s image, to teen idols in protracted growth spurts, to Timberlake himself on parts of The 20/20 Experience. But Sheeran brings legit musicianship, not just branding, to the tune, and his vocal tics and the “Billie Jean” percussion suggest he might be looking back even further, to Michael Jackson’s imperial phase." In a positive review, The Guardian said that "while Pharrell's influence is writ large, there's enough of Sheeran there to prevent it coming across as horrible pastiche." The Hollywood Reporter also gave the song a positive review, stating that "Sheeran's fragile voice, as heard on past hits like "The A Team" and "Lego House," has now morphed into a confident croon, unafraid of diving into a deep bag of melismas, boisterous chants and rapid-fire rhymes in order to convince his female subject of his desires." Music Video The music video for "Sing" was filmed on April 16, 2014 twitter.com - Music Video for "Sing" has been shot and was released exclusively to Sheeran's Facebook page on 22 May 2014, and added to Vevo and YouTube on 23 May, exactly a month before the album was released. It follows a puppet caricature of Sheeran on a night out, during which he gets drunk, sings karaoke, goes to a strip club and picks up Sheeran and the song's producer, Pharrell, from a studio in his truck. The puppet is currently in Sheeran's safekeeping, but he has "no idea how to work it yet". The puppet was closely modelled on him, down to his clothes and tattoos. Ed Sheeran - Sing Trailer Ed Sheeran - SING Official Audio Ed Sheeran - Sing - Live At Maida Vale For Zane Lowe Tracklisting Digital download – Single #"Sing" - 3:55 CD single #"Sing" - 3:55 #"Sing" (Live @ 1LIVE Radiokonzert) - 6:49 Digital download – Extended play #"Sing" (Live @ 1LIVE Radiokonzert) - 6:49 #"Sing" (Trippy Turtle Remix) - 4:06 #"Friends" - 3:10 Live Performances Sheeran performed the song live for the first time on Saturday Night Live on April 12, 2014 along with Don't. Sheeran later performed "Sing" on 27 April at the 2014 Logie Awards held annually in Melbourne, Australia. He also performed "Sing" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on May 16, 2014 as well Later... with Jools Holland, The Voice on 20 May, 2014 and on the Britain's Got Talent semi-final on May 27, 2014. He also sang it on The Graham Norton Show on 6 June, 2014 and Jimmy Kimmel Live! on August 28, 2014. Ed Sheeran - Sing (Live at 2014 Logie Awards Australia) Ed Sheeran Performs 'Sing' Ed Sheeran "Sing" (The Voice Highlight) Ed Sheeran - Sing (Live at TFIOS Premiere) Ed Sheeran - SING Ed Sheeran's Performance - BGT 2014 - Semi Final 2 Ed Sheeran Performs "Sing" Ed Sheeran - Sing - Later... with Jools Holland - BBC Two Cover Versions "Sing" was covered by Glee by Blaine Anderson (actor Darren Criss) and the Warblers in the first episode of season 6. Chart Performance On the week of April 14, 2014, the song entered the New Zealand Singles Chart at number 8, becoming his fourth top 10 single and second top 10 debut in New Zealand. Charts Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from X Category:2014 releases